The Children of Goldshire
by noua.vulpes
Summary: I had heard of Them. They were Goldshire's darkest secret. But that didn't stop me...


**Author's Note: OK, so the Children of Goldshire don't behave exactly like they do in-game. And I've probably changed game rules and lore for this story, so let's not get pedantic about that. Anyhoo, on with the story!**

They appeared to me as an hourglass.

I'd heard all about them, of course. Them, Goldshire's darkest secret. Some members of the Alliance went mad after seeing Them. Of course, the medical professionals never blamed Them. It was a long-term mental illness, or a deep-rooted psychological problem. It was never Them.

As a member of the Horde, I shouldn't have been so fascinated. I should have just been happy at our enemy's weakness, and gotten on with my life. But there was something inside me that defied all logic and reason. Something _stronger _than logic and reason.

Curiosity.

I knew, in the deepest part of my goblin soul, that I had to see Them. Even if it killed me. There were so many questions burning in the back of my mind, begging - no, _demanding _to be answered. Were They humanoid? Beasts? Evil? Alive?

So many questions. I didn't even know what They looked like.

That burn of curiosity, after many long, grueling months, eventually became too much to handle. I had to see Them. Even if I went mad afterwards, it would be better than living with those questions buzzing around in my head until I died.

I began to draw up a plan.

**STEP ONE: GETTING INTO ELWYNN FOREST (GOLDSHIRE)**

Elwynn Forest was a way north of Stranglethorn Vale. I could get there by zeppelin - I was residing in the Undercity at the time, so that wouldn't be an issue.

I could have gone straight north, through Duskwood, but that was dangerous territory. No, it was safer to go around Duskwood, through Westfall, and into Elwynn Forest that way. People weren't so dangerous there anyway, so I shouldn't attract attention.

**STEP TWO: NOT GETTING KILLED BY THE ALLIANCE**

As much as I hated to admit it, little old me didn't stand much of a chance against a mob of humans. My only chance was to disguise myself as a gnome. My height was about right, but I would have to fix my nose - and disguise, if possible, my ears. And most importantly of all, my skin colour. Gnomes have a weird peach colour skin, unlike mine, which was normal skin colour.

Needless to say, I had a wonderful time ahead of me.

First of all, I gathered some clothes that completely covered my body - showing only my face. A long robe with long sleeves, gloves, trousers and boots, and, most importantly, a hooded cloak.

Next, I made a mask. With the help of some otherwise pointless materials, I managed to make my face reasonably gnome-like - as long as people didn't look too close. I told myself that the minute I got to Stranglethorn, I'd put on that mask.

**STEP THREE: LEAVING**

And so I left. I got the zeppelin to Stranglethorn and put on my mask as soon as I could. After summoning my noble steed, I rode, uninterrupted, all the way to Goldshire.

It was a peaceful place, unlike anything I'd seen before. I was, I admit, a little bit envious. There was a gentle breeze in the air, and a sweet, unidentifiable smell. Very different from the stale, foul-smelling air in Tirisfal Glades or the heavy smoke in Azshara or Durotar.

However, I did not let that distract me. From what I'd heard, They lived on the second floor of a certain inn. There was only one inn, so I headed for there.

As I went inside, I wondered if I'd made a mistake. There was no evidence to suggest that a malicious force lurked here. Nothing but a warm fire, and some humans. None of them looked in the slightest way worried.

Yet still, I continued. I walked... slowly... up the stairs. When I reached the top, I felt something change. It was colder. And there was _something..._ something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

My body tensed. Had I made a mistake? Tentatively, I placed a foot back on the stairs. _Run away, and you might live, _said Reason.

_Run away and I shall torture you 'till you die! _shrieked Curiosity. I listened to Curiosity. By that point, it had a hold on me stronger than my own will.

I headed towards a room. I peered through the doorway, hoping that They wouldn't notice me. Cold hands ran down my body as I realized what They were.

Children. Five little children.

They appeared to me in the shape of an hourglass. Standing, in perfect position, never moving, never blinking. Even when I stepped into the room, inspecting them, They didn't move. They didn't even look at me.

And They were scarier than anything I could have dreamed up.

Was that what had driven everyone else insane? I suddenly realized that Curiosity had left me. All that was left was Reason, begging me to leave. I didn't need telling twice.

I ran from that room, down the steps, out of the inn. I heard a few worried murmurs from the humans, but I didn't stop to listen. I found my noble steed, and rode away... the faster I got away from that cursed place, the better.

I slowed down when I reached Westfall. My stomach was churning up, and I felt weak at the knees. I dismounted, and sat down for a few moments. Reason kept telling me that it was only fear, but that didn't make me feel any better.

A horrible pain crept up, out from my stomach, setting every one of my nerves on fire. I stifled a scream. No matter how much I rolled around, the agony didn't go away. It just got worse and worse.

I had seen Them... and it had killed me.

And when I died, that blissful escape from the pain, Death appeared to me... in the shape of an hourglass.


End file.
